This invention relates to target practice systems for firearms and, more particularly, to projectiles, bullet traps and methods of reloading cartridges.
Home target practice systems are becoming increasingly popular. To be successful, the system must be relatively inexpensive, and the projectiles must accurately follow the marksman's aim and be reusable.
Reusable bullets or projectiles known to the prior art are not satisfactory, and become deformed after repeated use. When fired, deformed projectiles contribute to aiming inaccuracies. Plastic and wax bullets require large primers and special cases and do not accurately follow the marksman's aim. Moreover, these bullets often "keyhole" the target and do not always punch a clean hole.
Bullet traps known to the prior art are often undesirable for home use. Usually they are made of steel and are therefore heavy and expensive. Noise may be objectionable to neighbors, and the marksman should wear earmuffs. Moreover, impact of the bullet often destroys it, requiring that it be melted and recast. This requires additional expensive equipment.
The cost of home target practice systems may be substantially reduced if the marksman is able to easily reload his own cases using his own reusable projectiles. However, current reloading techniques and methods are time-consuming, and require a certain amount of skill for proper reloading.